tmnt_2012fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Turtle Temper
Turtle Temper ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung Eines Nachts lauern die Turtles, einem Hinweis von ihrer Freundin April folgend, auf einem Hausdach und beobachten ein Labor, in das ihre außerirdischen Feinde, die Kraang, einzubrechen gedenken. Während der langen Warterei verliert Raphael, durch Michelangelos Neckereien genervt, am Ende die Geduld und beginnt mit seinen Brüdern über den Sinn dieser Sache zu diskutieren - bis der bierbäuchige Typ, der unter ihnen gerade an der Flimmerscheibe gesessen hat, aufs Dach kommt (weil Raphael bei seinem Versuch, Mikey die Meinung zu geigen, versehentlich seine Satellitenantenne demoliert hat) und direkt in ihre Unterhaltung hineinplatzt! Die Turtles beschließen, sich still und leise zu verziehen, doch die anhaltend beleidigende Haltung ihres neuen Kontrahenten reizt Raphael so sehr zur Weißglut, dass er sich lautstark mit dem Mann zu streiten beginnt. Fatalerweise werden die Kraang, die in der Zwischenzeit unten angekommen sind, damit auf sie aufmerksam und entschließen sich, zu ihnen aufs Dach zu steigen und den Streit mit ihren Blastergewehren ein wenig mehr Würze zu verleihen. Während die Turtles den Kraang im Zweikampf begegnen, kommt die anstößige Couchkartoffel auf die Idee, die Turtles mit seinem Handy in Aktion zu filmen. Er verzieht sich, bevor die Turtles nach getaner Arbeit ihm das Handy abnehmen können, und ein herannahender Feuerlöschzug zwingt sie für diese Nacht vollends zum Rückzug. Zurück im Versteck fangen sich die Turtles, besonders Raphael, prompt einen Tadel von Splinter ein, dass sie sich derart blatant haben erwischen lassen, was gegen die Methoden der Ninja verstößt. Als Raphael seinen Wutausbruch, der zu diesem Debakel geführt hat, zu rechtfertigen versucht, unterzieht Splinter ihn einer Lektion, indem er die anderen Turtles von drei Seiten mit Saugnapfpfeilen auf Raphael schießen läßt. Zuerst hält Raphael sich sehr gut und kann den Pfeilen mühelos ausweichen, doch als die anderen ihn auf Anweisung Splinters zu beleidigen beginnen, verliert er seine Konzentration und wird damit zur leichten Beute seiner schadenfrohen Brüder. Daraufhin erteilt Splinter seinen Söhnen den Auftrag, das Video zu beschaffen, und ermahnt Raphael im Speziellen, dabei Vernunft anstatt Gewalt sprechen zu lassen. Schon bald darauf stellen die Turtles die Couchkartoffel, als er gerade das Haus verlässt. Raphael gelingt es zwar mit erheblicher Mühe, den Mann höflichst nach dem Video zu fragen, doch dieser zeigt sich unnachgiebig, weil er sich von dessen Veröffentlichung das Geschäft seines Lebens erhofft. Wieder einmal von seinem Temperament überwältigt, will Raphael zu handgreiflicheren Argumenten übergehen, doch unglücklicherweise sind ein paar Kraang in der Nähe und gehen sofort auf die Fünf los. Während des daraufhin ausbrechenden Kampfes gerät die Couchkartoffel in den Lieferwagen der Kraang, und als Raphael in seinem Zorn erneut versucht, mit Nachdruck an das Video zu gelangen, vertraut der Mann sich fatalerweise lieber den Kraang an (vor allem, weil er sie wegen ihrer Verkleidung zu spät als Aliens erkennt) und wird von diesen kurzerhand verschleppt, als sie sich vom Kampfplatz zurückziehen. Der Truck der Kraangs wurde allerdings während des Kampfes beschädigt, und anhand der hinterlassenen Ölspur beschließen die Turtles, den Kraang zu ihrem Versteck zu folgen; Raphael jedoch wird von seinen Brüdern wegen seines neuen Patzers einstimmig nach Hause zurückgeschickt. Zurück in seinem Zuhause sucht Raphael Trost bei seinem Haustier Spike, als Splinter ihn aufsucht und ihm eine Geschichte aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt: Als er noch ein Mensch war, hatte er sich in eine junge Frau namens Tang Shen verliebt, doch hatte er einen Rivalen namens Oroku Saki, der ebenfalls die Gunst des Mädchens suchte. Eines Tages begann Saki, Yoshi vor Tang Shens Augen gezielt zu beleidigen und ihn damit zu einem Kampf zu provozieren; die Folge davon war, dass mit der Zeit ein unbarmherziger Hass zwischen den beiden herrschte, bis Saki eines Tages Yoshi zu ermorden versuchte. Er scheiterte zwar damit, doch Yoshi verlor an diesem Tag all das, was er auf der Welt geliebt hatte. Mit dieser Geschichte macht Splinter seinem Sohn klar, dass nicht das Temperament allein das Herz einer Person lenken kann, sondern die Wahl, die diese Person bezüglich seines Temperaments trifft: Anstatt sich von einer Beleidigung reizen zu lassen, soll man sie an sich vorbeigehen lassen, um ihr ihre Kraft als Waffe gegen sich selbst zu nehmen. Währenddessen schaffen es Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo, die Spur der Kraang zu einem neuen, spinnenvereuchten Geheimversteck zu verfolgen, in dessen Inneren die Außerirdischen reges Interesse an dem Video der Couchkartoffel, aber nicht an der Erfüllung seiner finanziellen Forderungen zeigen. Während die Kraang abgelenkt sind, versuchen die Turtles, die gefangene Couchkartoffel heimlich aus der Gefahrenzone zu schaffen, doch in seiner Dummheit und seinem lautstarken Eigensinn macht der Kerl die Kraang auf seine Möchtegernretter aufmerksam. Während des folgenden Gefechts versucht die Couchkartoffel, wieder an sein Handy zu kommen, doch ein verirrter Blasterschuss sprengt einen Mutagenbehälter direkt über ihm, gerade als eine Spinne gleichzeitig mit ihm in Kontakt mit dem Telefon kommt. Das Mutagen verwandelt die Couchkartoffel in einen aufgedunsenen, monströsen Mischling aus Mensch und Spinne, der von Michelangelo "Spider Bytez" getauft wird. Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello stellen sich auf der Stelle ihrem neuen Feind, sind ihm physisch aber nicht gewachsen. Kurz bevor er ihnen den Todesstoß versetzen kann, erscheint Raphael auf der Szene, nimmt den Kampf gegen den Mutanten auf und lässt sich diesmal von dessen Beleidigungen nicht beirren. Am Ende wird das Handy von Raphael eingestampft, und Spider Bytez macht sich auf und davon, allerdings nicht ohne den Turtles Rache zu schwören. Doch trotz seiner für den Moment geläuterten Person lässt Raphael es sich - wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Provokation - am Ende nicht nehmen, den durch Vic damals unterbrochenen Rangelsieg über Michelangelo zuende zu kosten ... Zitate * Leonardo: Raph, sei still! * Raphael: [mit Michelangelo im Schraubstock] Nicht, bevor Mikey es gesagt hat! * Michelangelo: [resigniert] Raphael ist allwissend und mächtig! * Raphael: Und?! * Michelangelo: Und er ist in jeder möglichen Weise besser als ich! * Raphael: Und?! * Raphael: Wir verschwenden nur unsere Zeit! Die Kraang werden nie hier auftauchen! * Leonardo: Sei mal ein wenig geduldig, ja? * Donatello: Vertraut mir, Leute, sie werden heut Nacht in dieses Labor einbrechen. Ich habe verlässliche Infos. * Raphael: "Infos"?? Du meinst, April hat dir das gesagt! * Michelangelo: [neckisch] Du meinst ... deine Freuuuuuuuuuuuundiin?? * Donatello: [verlegen, wütend] Sie ist NICHT meine Freundin, Mikey!!Aliens entführt wurde, die ins Labor einbrechen werden, und wir werden sie stoppen! * Vic: Was zum Teufel geht hier oben vor?? [die ertappten Turtles glotzen ihn zu 75% erschrocken, zu 25% grimmig an] * Vic: [verwundert] Was veranstaltet ihr hier?! Ein Kostümfest?? * Leonardo: Nein, Sir. Wir wollten nur ... [Gerade da erblickt ihr Gegenüber seine kaputte Antenne] * Vic: Wer von euch schleimigen grünen Schinkenkeulen hat meine Satellitenschüssel zerdeppert?!? * Raphael: "SCHINKENKEULEN"?!? * Donatello: Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll. * Raphael: Ich auch nicht! Aber ich mag es nicht! * Vic: Heilige Güte! Die sind so eine Art ... Kung Fu-Frösche! * Splinter: Ihr seid Ninjas. Ihr arbeitet im Schatten, im Geheimen. Das wird schwierig, wenn es Beweise für eure Existenz gibt - in High Definition! * Vic: Wenn du Hand an mich legst, Frosch, rufe ich die Bullen! * Raphael: [mühsam] Wir wollen dir nicht wehtun. * Vic: Was willst du dann, Freak?! * Vic: Und was wollt ihr mir dafür geben? * Raphael: "Dir dafür geben?" * Vic: Nun, ich denke mal, ich habe euch die Hosen runtergezogen, also solltet ihr schon was dafür springen lassen. * Raphael: Ich lass gerne was dafür springen. ICH SCHNAPP MIR DEINEN KOPF UND SCHMETTERE IHN GEGEN -''!!!! * '''Leonardo': Okay. Okay. Danke, Raphael. Ich übernehme. * Raphael: Was denkt sich Leo, wer er ist?! Was soll's,dass ich ein Temperament habe? Ich bin immer noch der beste Kämpfer, den einem besseren Kämpfer! Du verstehst mich doch, nicht wahr, Spike? Kau auf deinem Blatt, wenn du mich verstehst. [Spike beißt gleichgültig ein Stück von seinem Salat ab] * Raphael: Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht! * Splinter: [tritt hinzu] Und ich verstehe dich auch. * Raphael: Mal ehrlich! Ihr solltet mal anklopfen oder so! * Splinter: Raphael, lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. * Raphael: Sensei, ich bin nicht in Stimmung für Geschichten. * Splinter: [zu Spike] Spike, kau auf deinem Blatt, wenn du in Stimmung für Geschichten bist! [Spike beißt gleichgültig ein Stück von seinem Salat ab] * Splinter: Na schön. Als ich noch ein junger Mann war, verliebte ich mich in eine Frau ... * Kraang 1: Die Ereignisse, die das Bild auf diesem Telefon sind, ist erfreuend für das Auge von Kraang. * Kraang 2: Es ist wahr. Kraang sieht, wie es in eurer Benennung heißt, stattlich aus in diesem Telefon. ... * Kraang 3: Dies ist unser Kampf mit den Kreaturen genannt "die Turtles". * Kraang 4: Der Nutzen davon wird sich nützlich erweisen mit dem Mehransehen davon. * Kraang 1: Dazu ist das ein gutes Image von Kraang. * Kraang 3: Wir sollten dieses Bild von Kraang Kraang zeigen. * Spider Bytez: Hey, das ist der Kung Fu-Frosch mit den Salatzangen! * Raphael: Hey, das ist das idiotische Großmaul, das einen Tritt in den Hintern kriegt. Charaktere Quellen * http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Turtle_Temper Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:1. Staffel Kategorie:Raphael thematisierte Folge